Hidden Abuse
by Hiromitsu
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Romance


                                                            Hidden Abuse

Note: This involves my favorite character from Dot Hack Mutation being abused; this is not because I enjoy writing the abuse of women.  The reason the character is abused is because of the same reason I like her, her vulnerability.  If you find this funny in any way, I'm going to beat you with a rod, there is a line between idiocy and humor, and only idiots will find any part of this funny.  It involves the characters, not the players, keep that in mind when you R&R.

Let the story begin.

            Natsume was walking behind Marlo looking at his back, smiling in silence.

"Marlo, what is in this server?" Natsume asked.

"There is a good sword in this area." Marlo said in a loud harsh tone.

Natsume paid no attention to Marlo's harshness and continued to smile at the face she could not see.  When they reached the dungeon Marlo stopped.

"Girl" Marlo said, "Go into the dungeon and retrieve the items in the dungeon for me!"

Natsume recalled the area level and said, 'I can't the area has powerful monsters and many magic portals, I'm afraid I am not strong enough.'

Marlo looked at her and gave her twenty healing potions and magic spells, "Now go!"

Without another thought Natsume hurried down the dungeon as fast as she could, navigating her way using faerie orbs, but she was not able to stay away from all monster portals.  Suddenly a Wandering Demon and a Mad Witch appeared out of a portal.  Natsume gasped as the monsters appeared; first she used her Orchid Dance on the Mad Witch, nearly being killed by the Wander Demon.  She used two healing potions to regain her health and started to throw water spells at the demon.

"Cygnus!" She said as she threw the last water spell she had, killing the beast.

She continued on through the dungeon getting all the items in the floors, finally getting four more healing potions and magic spells.  When she reached the fifth level she raced to the Gott Statue, opened up the box and found two Ivory Barrette and a SWORD.

She quickly used a Sprite Orcarina and gave the items to Marlo, only to be smacked to the ground.

"None of these items are what the message board said it would be!" Marlo screeched at Natsume, her smile disappeared as Marlo gated out.

A sad look came across her face before she gated out back to Lambda Server.  Natsume sat by the Grunty Farm petting a Kid Grunty, when two people came up to her.

            "Are you alright Miss?" a Blade Master said with brown hair and blue war paint all over him.

            The other was a Heavy Blade that she had met when she was with Kite after he ad the idea to go to a Theta server based on a message on the board, Natsume thought her name was Mimi or Mimiru or something of the sort.

            "Hey you're that girl that was with that red Twin Blade!" Mimiru exclaimed with her high pitched squeal.

            Bear looked over at Mimiru for a second then reached his free hand out to Natsume, picking her up and asking her to go with them.

            "We're going to a special event, would you like to come?" Bear said with a smile on his face.

            Before Natsume could answer a rude voice behind her answered, "She ain't going with you!"  It was Marlo, surprisingly he wasn't angry.  "She is going with me to a dungeon!"

            Natsume hadn't said but a word when she was being pulled to the Chaos Gate, but no without a little friction, Mimiru was trying to separate Marlo's claws from Natsume's delicate wrist.  Without a second thought Marlo beat Mimiru on her side with the blunt end of his sword. Mimiru got up and nearly pulled out her sword when Bear separated the three with his strength.

            "Now, you two are acting like children!  There is no reason for either of you to be fighting." Bear said in a harsh disciplined tone.

            Marlo gritted his teeth as he picked up the now sitting Natsume by her collar pulling her up and leading her to the Chaos Gate.  Before Marlo could enter in the keywords he needed, both Bear and Mimiru gave her their Member Addresses.

            "Call us sometime!" Mimiru said looking with a smile at Natsume who didn't look very well; she looked over at Marlo with disgust.

            When the two left Mimiru spoke with Bear, "Why'd you do that, I was about to beat his face in!"

            "It wouldn't help, she likes the guy for some reason and we can't help her until she helps herself." Bear said with a sigh.

            Meanwhile Marlo and Natsume reached the dungeon, "Ok…This time I'll go with you so you don't screw it up this time!"

            Grabbing her wrist, but not as tightly as before, he led her through the dungeon, for some strange reason there were no monster portals on either floor, Marlo discovered after using a Faerie Orb.  They ventured all of the way down until they got to the Gott Statue…

            "Hey Marlo, Natsume!" said the familiar squeaky voice of Mistral, "what brings you two here?"

            Marlo looked with disgust at the Wavemaster and her companions, Sanjuro and Piros, "Have you already opened the Box yet?!" Marlo said with an anger voice.

            "Nope, why, you saw the message on the bard too?" Mistral said being adorable as ever.

            Marlo looked at the three in front of him, "Yes I did, and I am going to be the one who claims the items."  Marlo drew his sword and instructed Natsume to do the same.

            "We have a right to the plunder, Sanjuro asked us to help him and he gave us a few rare items in exchange for our services, but he knows he really didn't have to…" Piros stopped as he was sliced by Marlo's SWORD.

            Piros fell to the ground and picked himself up, drawing his level 38 axe and swiping at Marlo, only to be blocked.  Sanjuro joined in and slashed with his Demon Sword hitting the preoccupied Marlo.

            "Natsume, get your lazy ass over her and help me!" Marlo screeched as he was sliced across his breast plate by Sanjuro.

            Natsume didn't move, she was stuck motionless by both Marlo's harsh words and the order to fight her own friends, she didn't know what to do, help the one she love or stay by her friends side.  Marlo jumped beside her and looked at her, gasping.

            "If you aren't going to help me fight then at least go get the treasure!" Marlo said in rage, pushing her out in front of him to avoid being hit by Sanjuro's attack.

            Unable to stop Sanjuro slashed at Natsume, leaving her injured and fallen on the ground, her armor was easily cut through by her friends hit.  Piros, Mistral, and Sanjuro crowded around her trying to help her.  Mistral used her Ola Repth while Piros and Sanjuro tried to comfort the now sobbing Natsume.

            Marlo saw his chance and went for the Gott Statue, he opened it and took the rare level 36 katana and gated out leaving Natsume.

            Afew days later Natsume was in Carmina Gadelica feeding her Grunty with the apologetic gifts from Sanjuro, Piros, and Mistral, using the instructions given by Mistral.  It began to be engulfed in a bright white light as it transformed into a Bony Grunty.

            Suddenly Marlo came up behind her and pulled on her collar, Natsume turned around to look at him, "I know of this server that is very romantic, so get ready." Marlo said trying to sound sweet, but Natsume saw through his mask of kindness, "No thank you." She said bluntly and tried to walk away.

"Here." Marlo said as he gave her a level 30 Twinblade weapon.

            Natsume began to walk off, but Marlo tried to stop her, "Your coming with me now!" He began to pull her with him, only to find a vengeful Heavy Blade right behind him.  Natsume smile as she beat at his hand with the item he gave her, loosening his grip, and walked off leaving Mimiru with the guy she thought cared about her.

            Suddenly Balmung of the Azure Sky walked passed her, catching her attention, and she began to quietly follow him around trying to inconspicuously get his attention.

            Sounds of female grunting and male screaming were lost from her ears as she abruptly started a conversation with the white angelic Blademaster.

________________________________________________________________________

Ok this I may make a chapter 2 to, man I like the way this turned out, but I hate the way it'll turnout when I upload it onto FF.net sigh oh well.  Oh and I'll allow you to laugh at the ending, as long as it is directed toward Marlo, not Natsume nor Mimiru.  Hmm I wonder what will happen between a chivalrous angel knight guy and our naïve little green haired cutie ^_^ I can't wait to find out!  Well R&R or I'll beat ya with a stick

Au Demain from the oh so masculine Hiromushi


End file.
